First Time
by Lacrymae
Summary: Il y a un début à tout. On a tous une première fois qui nous a marqué. OS 1 : première morsure. OS 2 : premiers mots
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

voici ma nouvelle fiction ... enfin devrais-je plutôt dire, ma nouvelle série de fiction. Vous ne trouverez ici que des one shot plus ou moins vielle sur le thème de la première fois. La première fois de n'importe quoi. J'ai longtemps hésité à vous mettre un premier chapitre récapitulatif des différentes premières fois que je vais aborder, et puis finalement, je vais vous garder la surprise intacte, c'est bien plus marrant.

Alors voilà, je vous présente le premier des premières fois. Bonne lecture.

**First time I was bitten**

_Place du village de Tintagel. Cornouaille. Angleterre. 4 juillet 1965. 18h46. _

L'enfant court, un bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. L'enfant vient juste d'avoir 5 ans, il y a à peine quelques jours. Et aujourd'hui, il est allé voir une amie de la maternelle qui fêtait son anniversaire le jour même. Il rentrait chez lui à cette heure ci. Et il est fier de lui, aujourd'hui, il a pour la première fois fait léviter un objet. Il avait pour la première fois expérimenté ses pouvoirs magiques. Ses parents allaient être fiers de lui. Il en était sur. Il entra à pas feutrés dans la grande pâtisse de sa maison. Puis il fit à nouveau léviter les fleurs et les fit tournoyer autour de la tête de sa mère surprise. Il se présenta dans la cuisine, tout fier de lui, et son père applaudit.

- Bienvenu dans le monde de la magie, mon fils, fit l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Oh, mon chéri ! s'écria sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Comme je suis fière de toi …

Ce soir serait jour de fête chez les Lupin. Ils n'étaient que trois mais se suffisaient à eux même. Le père était auror au ministère, la mère était médicomage à Saine Mangouste. Enfin, l'enfant, Remus, respirait la joie de vivre du haut de ses 5 ans, c'était un véritable petit clown qui avait hérité de l'humour de son père, et de la sagesse de sa mère, personne n'avait pu le prendre sur le fait. Même ses parents. Ce n'était pas un génie, mais il était en avance sur ses camarades de l'école moldu qu'il fréquentait depuis deux ans. Il s'était fait de bons amis, tous, presque, était sorcier, mais il n'empêche que tous s'entendait bien.

Le repas du soir fut prit sur la terrasse, sous la véranda, où la magie faisait passer un courant d'air régulièrement, afin de chasser la chaleur étouffante de cette année 1965. Il y avait peu de lumière, la pleine lune, ronde au dessus d'eux éclairait suffisamment la scène. La gaieté et la bonne humeur était de mise, l'enfant racontait sa journée à ses parents qui buvaient ses paroles, souvent ils étaient absents à cause de leur travail. Aussi quand ils étaient là, ils profitaient de la présence de leur unique enfant. Oui, Remus était fils unique, sa mère étant malade, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir enfanter, alors la venu de son petit Remus fut pour elle un miracle, son miracle, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils.

Soudain, une forme argentée se glissa sur la table, au milieu des rires. Elle était blessée visiblement. Un patronus, pensa amèrement Remus, il était habitué à cette forme, c'était celle du patron de sa mère. Il annonçait une attaque de Loup Garou dans Londres, et on avait besoin d'elle à l'hôpital. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, embrassa son mari amoureusement et serra son fils contre elle. Puis, elle transplana dans un crac sonore. L'enfant, bien qu'habitué à ces disparitions, soupira de dépit. L'homme se leva alors, et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, l'enfant s'empêchant de pleurer.

- Une petite partie d'échec, ça te dit ? proposa le père, dans un sourire enfantin.

L'enfant hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Puis d'un coup de baguette le père débarra la table et fit apparaître le plateau de jeu, puis plaça les pions. Il savait que son fils était imbattable, mais il aimait jouer avec lui, il apprenait plus au contact de son fils qu'au contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vingtaine de parties plus tard, le père rendit les armes.

- J'abandonne, tu es trop fort … souffla-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

L'enfant eut un sourire carnassier et éclata de rire. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Son père s'était redressé brusquement, et avait sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Il intima à son fils de rentrer dans la maison, et de ne pas en sortir alors qu'il scellait la porte de la véranda. L'enfant obtempéra, habitué à ce que sa maison soit prise pour cible. Il regarda son père s'avancer dans le jardin, jetant des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions. L'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, il avait peur, comme toujours lorsqu'il voyait son père dans cette position défensive. L'homme ne s'éloignait pas de la maison, elle était protégée, mais quand même, il savait son fils dans le salon, mort de peur, et ça le maintenait éveillé plus surement que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Soudain, une forme sombre se profila dans le jardin, à la limite du champ de vision de Remus. Il l'identifia sans peine. Un loup garou. Il n'en fut pas moins impressionné pour autant, jamais il n'en avait vue ailleurs que dans les livres de médecine de sa mère, mais celui-ci était exceptionnellement grand. Il poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme, et se jeta sur l'auror, qui para son premier coup avec facilité. Remus réprima difficilement un tremblement, il ne voyait pas comment aider son père. Il savait que les loups garou ne répondaient qu'à l'appel des leurs, mais il ne pouvait imiter le cri du loup, il se jetterait sur lui. Même avec les sorts de protection, ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Peut-être assez pour que son père lui lance un sort fatal ou le neutralise ? ça pouvait marcher.

Alors l'enfant hurla, avec la peur au ventre. Ce fut immédiat, le loup se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'enfant recommença, et le loup se jeta sur la véranda, retenu par les sorts de protection qui volèrent en éclat dans une gerbe d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Le loup passa au travers le véranda et atterrit au beau milieu des éclats de verre, alors qu'une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or le frappait dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur, et darda sur l'enfant un regard sombre, animal, porteur d'une promesse de mort imminente. L'enfant était pétrifié, le loup lui faisait beaucoup plus peur maintenant qu'il le voyait de près et que son père n'était plus entre eux. Le loup s'approcha avec lenteur.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, hurla l'homme dans son dos, tremblant de rage.

Le loup se retourna et envoya valser l'auror d'un coup de patte bien sentie. L'homme s'écroula, inconscient sur le sol de la véranda, la joue balafrée par les débris de verre. Puis le loup se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant pétrifié qui fixait son père, horrifié. Il ne remarqua que le loup était sur lui que quand un premier coup de griffe lui zébra le visage, alors il hurla de terreur, à s'en exploser les tympans. Puis il s'évanouit.

C'est les voisins alertés par les bruits de verre brisé qui accoururent et mirent le loup en fuite, puis ils transportèrent le fils et le père à Sainte Mangouste où la mère s'évanouit en examinant sont fils, mordu à la gorge. Heureusement l'artère n'était pas percée, mais ça n'était pas passé loin. Le père s'en tirait avec quelques égratignures, rien de bien méchant. Le lendemain, dans la Gazette des Sorciers, on pouvait lire dans les faits divers : « attaque du manoir d'un auror, un enfant est entre la vie et la mort, mordu par un loup garou. » Evidemment, pour protéger l'enfant, le nom était tu. C'était mieux ainsi.

End

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez vous dans une semaine pour une autre première fois.

Je voudrais remercier au passage celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur S'assumer et Emeraude. J'apprécie énormément vos critiques, merci beaucoup ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**First time I spoke**

_Comté du Wiltshire, Angleterre. 7 mai 1981._

Lucius marchait dans les allées de ses jardins soigneusement entretenus par sa femme. Narcissa Black, devenue Malfoy il y avait un peu plus d'un an, adorait par dessus tout la botanique. Elle aimait les plantes, et Lucius aimait l'harmonie qui se dégageait des plantations multicolores. Depuis longtemps déjà, il était rare de voir Lucius sourire. Il se posait des questions ces derniers temps. Depuis la naissance de son fils Draco, il doutait. De tout. Ou presque. D'abord, ce dont il était certain : son amour pour sa femme était sincère, quand bien même son mariage n'était que connivence, il avait découvert en Narcissa une jeune femme pleine de bon sens, une jeune femme cultivée avec qui il pouvait passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Il aimait apprendre d'elle, elle aimait apprendre de lui. Lucius s'amusait encore parfois, quand ils étaient seuls, à lui faire la cours qu'on ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de faire. Ensuite, l'importance de son fils. Draco était arrivé dans sa vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Lucius ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer un enfant, encore moins dans le climat orageux qui régnait alors, et qui règne encore aujourd'hui. L'aristocrate blond soupira.

- Maître, couina une petite voix. Le jeune maître Draco est éveillé.

Lucius tourna les talons et s'en fut à grand pas vers le manoir. Sans décrocher un mot à son elfe de maison. Rapidement, il laissa ses doutes aux fleurs et ne se concentra plus que sur son fils. Il entendit à peine l'elfe de maison transplaner dans la chambre de son fils, pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que Lucius ou Narcissa n'arrive dans la chambre. Narcissa étant malade depuis une semaine, elle ne pouvait se déplacer. Lucius se hâta donc de monter à l'étage, et pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse de son fils. L'elfe de maison était penché au dessus du berceau. Sursauta, la créature s'inclina face à Lucius et disparut, laissant un sort pour faire léviter de petites formes qui se mouvaient gracieusement dans les airs, changeant régulièrement de formes. Lucius les balaya de la main et se pencha au dessus de son fils qui tendit les bras vers lui en riant doucement. L'écho du rire de Draco se répercuta dans toutes les fibres du corps de son père qui trembla de plaisir. Ce petit son merveilleux le combla de bonheur. Lucius attrapa délicatement son fils et le serra dans ses bras, puis il l'emmena dans le salon, près de la cheminée où crépitait un feu sans chaleur. Il s'installa sur le rocking chair qu'utilisait d'habitude Narcissa pour bercer son fils. Draco tendrement lové contre son torse babillait gentiment, jouant avec les longs cheveux blonds. Lucius admira son fils. Ses grands yeux bleus métalliques, sa petite bouche vermeille, ses joues rondes, ses petites mains qui enserraient des mèches de cheveux blonds. Lucius échangea ses cheveux contre ses doigts. Il agita doucement sa main, empêchant son fils de manger ses doigts. Draco riait toujours. Lucius laissa défiler le temps sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'une heure ou deux après, quand son meilleur ami Severus Snape dérangea son feu qu'il se rendit compte que le jour déclinait.

- Bonsoir, Lucius, salua le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, Sev', répondit Lucius, sans lâcher son fils du regard.

- Bonsoir, Draco, fit l'ancien Serpentard, en s'approchant du père et son fils.

- Ev ! s'écria Draco. Ius !

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Lucius échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami.

- Draco, souffla le jeune père.

- IUS ! répéta l'enfant. EV !

Draco montrait chacun des deux hommes en prononçant une syllabe à chaque fois. Les deux hommes sourirent, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les deux hommes sourirent de bonheur.

- Lucius, répéta l'aristocrate. Et oncle Sev' …

- Cius ! répéta l'enfant. Ev !

- Lu-cius … Sev' … articula le blond, euphorique, alors que Severus attrapait une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Sev' ! s'écria l'enfant, heureux d'avoir l'attention des deux grandes personnes. Cius !

Draco frappa dans ses mains, tout content. Il essaya vainement d'attraper les cheveux de son père ou de son parrain. Chacun des deux hommes articulait leur prénoms. Ce n'est qu'à l'annonce du dîner, que les deux hommes décidèrent d'en parler à Narcissa, faisant servir le repas dans la chambre des jeunes parents.

- Narcissa ! s'écria Lucius, tout fier et content. Draco ! Draco parle !

Le blond entra précipitamment dans la chambre sombre et alluma quelques bougies, laissant le temps à sa femme de se faire à la nouvelle lumière.

- Lucius ? Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna la jeune mère.

- Draco a prononcé nos noms, expliqua succinctement le ténébreux brun.

Severus entra à son tour dans la chambre, portant délicatement son fardeau endormi. Narcissa se redressa sur son séant et le salua comme il se devait. Lucius s'installa près de sa femme et fit signe à son meilleur ami de les rejoindre. Le brun hésita une seconde, puis il porta l'enfant à sa mère qui le prit avec délicatesse, de peur de lui faire mal. Draco s'agita doucement dans son sommeil mais ne donna aucun signe de réveil. Les trois amis mangèrent donc en silence, attendant que l'enfant ne se réveille. Il leur fallu attendre une bonne heure avant que Draco ne s'éveille, réclamant à son tour à manger, qu'on se chargea de lui apporter rapidement.

- Lucius ! reconnu l'enfant. Sev !

Mais un nouveau visage avait fait son apparition. Un visage féminin. L'enfant tendit ses bras vers le nouveau visage et en caressa maladroitement les contours soyeux.

- Narcissa, articula Lucius, tout fier.

- Cissa ! sourit l'enfant.

La jeune mère eut les larmes aux yeux. Son fils parlait. Il avait prononcer son nom, avec celui de son mari et de son meilleur ami. Les deux hommes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Les deux hommes à qui elle donnerait sa vie en fermant les yeux. Elle serra l'enfant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans l'étouffer.

- Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime … souffla-t-elle.

Lucius prit sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, souffla à son tour ces quelques mots synonymes de bonheur. Et Severus assista à la scène, un léger pincement au coeur, il aurait tellement aimé vivre ça, lui aussi.


End file.
